The Moonlight Encounter
by ShadeHedgehog
Summary: Takes place after Kunoichi's Upper Path SW ending.  Well, it look's like Yukimura has conquered Japan, but life is not without it's times where it likes to piss on your face. One-Shot YukimuraXKunoichi, YukiKuno. feat. pissed off Inahime


A/N: Alright! It's finally here, not Trancending Time and Space, but a Kunoichi One-Shot!

Crickets:*Chirp, chirp, chirp*

OK, fine, just read already, *grunt*

Oh yeah, and remember, this takes place after Kunoichi's SW1 ending. And when you see this:

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

It's a scene/P.O.V. change.

And note, this is FanFICTION, so some things may not take place alongside the established SW canon.

**The Moonlight Encounter**

Kunoichi had lost the soldiers that were trying to kill her, nothing she hasn't been through before, surprisingly.

She floated on her back, letting the calm, minor waves massage her back.

"Ahhhh, this is nice, warm night, cold water, and we won."

Suddenly, she widened her eyes in shock/realization.

"Oh shit! My clothes, they probably took my clothes,"

(A/N: Oh that's right, I forgot to explain, one of the men was a perv who tried to peek at her and Ina SEVERAL times, but ended up nearly getting an Arrow and Dagger to the head.)

"Oh man, talk about bad luck..." she sulked, but retained that goofy look on her face as she swam toward the area where she came into the lake.

Yukimura Sanada couldn't be prouder, Japan was more-or-less under his control, and he managed to make peace with Kanestugu and Mitsunari, who now lived in this castle.

He was in regular clothes,regular... comfortable... non-armor clothes, but the Crimson color still with him.

As he layed down on his bed, he started to smell something nasty,

He sniffed all around and reluctantly sniffed his armpits.

"Whew! Man, I guess Kanestugu has gotten better since we dueled today, man I swear..." He grabbed his Towel and walked out of his room.

He decided to take a shower, but someone was already inside, he did probably the stupidest thing anyone could possibly do during this era, he pounded the door, thinking a peon was in there.

"Hey! Lemme in, I smell like ass here!" He didn't hear a response so he thought the door locked itself (It tended to do that a lot)

_*BREAK* _

He closed his eyes as he barged in, but heard a Woman scream, and it was the worst possible woman that could be there.

"YUKIMURA! WHAT THE HELL!

It was Ina, he was totally f*cked.

Apparantley he barged in as she put on her robe that had the Honda Clan symbol on it.

But of course, he was still f*cked.

"YUKIMURA, GET THE F*CK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SHOOT A GODDAMN ARROW THROUGH YOUR PEANUT-SIZED BRAIN!"

So he ran like hell outside, towel still in hand for some reason.

"Maybe the Lake is warm tonight..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Yep, those pervs took my clothes, I guess I'll have Ina to help me catch them tomorrow I guess,"

She stood up to get out but heard someone walking her way,

'Oh man, don't tell me he's back. Then again I can just kick his ass for taking my clothes.'

She hid in a tree directly above her and waited, but she saw crimson colored clothes walking her way.

'Yukimura?' she thought

Suddenly she got an idea, she was gonna scare the crap outta Yukimura...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Oh man, this water's gonna be freezing,"

He was in his shorts when he was about to walk in, suddenly, something just dangled from above him and just as it appeared he heard

"HI YUKIMURA!"

"AH! *punch*" His fist collided with skin but it felt different, he couldn't put it in words.

For a few seconds he heard nothing but silence, then the next thing he knew he saw the silouhette of a naked woman diving into the Lake.

She re-emerged from the water and he recognized her face all too well.

"K-Kunoichi?"

"Hey!"

"Oh god, I hit a girl..."

"Well, actually you didn't, well you did, but you didin't actually HIT me you-"

"OK, just tell me what happened, why you don't have a bruise on you, and more importantly why are you NAKED, you know there's a bunch of horny men waiting to get some with you."

"Alright let's see, OK, when you punched, I put my hand in front of my face so you would think you took down your 'attacker' and as for my lack of clothes, I sorta fought some guys...naked...and they took my clothes."

_*facepalm*_

"Oh come on, it was funny, you should've seen their faces."

"Kunoichi, you know it's dangerous for you, even though your a ninja, to fight a group of guys...nude."

"Oh come on Yuki-, huh, are you BLUSHING?" She had her widest smile on.

"W-what, don't be crazy." He tried to hide his face, to no avail.

"Yukimura, I've known you we were kids! You can't hide from me!" And just like that, she disappeared.

"Oh damn, Kunoichi, this isn't funny!" He shouted to the trees.

He felt a push, and the next thing he knew he was wet.

He spit out some water and looked pretty irritated for a guy like him.

No more than a few seconds later, Kunoichi was in the water with him, still naked.

"*sigh* Would it be too much trouble to at LEAST put an article of clothing on?" Yukimura said...still irritated.

Kunoichi put on a pout face "Oh Yukimura, do you remember what we used to do when we were kids and we were angry?" She raised her eyebrows.

"K-Kunoichi, uhhhhh, is now really a good time?" If it was broad daylight his blush would be extremely visable, cause its as red as his battle armor.

"Oh silly! It's always a good time for a hug from yours truly!"

He felt her arms wrap around and her errrmmm...

**(A.N.: How can I say this without being dirty,hmmm...**

**I got it! Hopefully...CONTINUE THE STORY!)**

He felt her wet arms wrap around him and when she pulled him into the tight embrace, he was probably blushing so much, his body's starting to turn red.

He reluctantly wrapped his hands around her...errrmmm...nude body and so many bad thoughts were going through his head.

'NO! Bad Yukimura! Kunoichi is FRIEND! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!' He thought angrily to himself to keep distracted from the increasingly attractive naked woman hugging him under the moonlight...when suddenly, "Mr. Happy" popped out of nowhere, he moved his hips backwards to make sure Kunoichi didn't know.

'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU!' Yukimura's thoughts told his body, as if it were a second being.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

'Mmmmmmm, Yukimura has such strong muscles,' Kunoichi thought to herself as she let go.

"Ummmmm, Yuki? You can let go now, heh heh." She said trying to keep her cool.

When they let go, Yukimura was staring into her eyes, as if he were in a deep state of thought.

His next move shocked the both of them...

'Don't be reluctant, Don't Hesitate,' He thought to himself.

'Don't piss yourself..' he thought nervously.

He let his instincts lead him and he did (Hopefully) what his heart was telling him to do.

He leaned in gently, and kissed her out of the blue,

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

She was initially shocked, but after a good, long, 2 seconds to think about it, she returned the kiss for a good, long 10 seconds.

"Y-Yukimura," She was barely able to get it out.

But she managed to regain her cool, "What took you so long." And just like that, her smile was back.

"W-well, I don't know, I guess it was because this was where we first met."

**(A.N.: That's a fanfic, for another time ^,^)**

"Oh don't get all corny about all this! Come on, let's go inside!"

"But why?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The next words seemed to go in slow-mo for good 'ol Yukimura

"Because, I'm gonna make you a man." She said, half childishly, half seduce-like.

Using her "Ever so handy Awesome Kunoichi Ninja Powers" they were transported to his room.

"Soooooo, is it gonna be here, or my place."

"Um, well I guess-"

*POUND POUND POUND*

"Oh dear gods, tell me that's not-"

"YUKIMURA, OPEN UP OR I'LL SLICE YOU UP LIKE A CHRISTMAS F*CKING HAM!"

**(A.N.: Yes, I know they probably didn't celebrate Christmas during the Sengoku Era, but bear with me here, I'm running out of ideas ;)**

Yep, Ina again, that one outburst was all Yukimura needed to hear to make up his mind.

"Your room is good, now come on!"

Yet again using her "Ever so handy Awesome Kunoichi Ninja Powers" they were transported to a room of luxury, it had fancy sheets and... Kanestugu's Helmet!

"Yeah, me and Kanestugu are roomies sooo, yep!"

"Okay... but where's Kanestugu, I'd like for him NOT to see me...errrmmm doing buisness with a lady like you." Wow, even the Author found that extremely corny.

"Relax Yukimura! He's with Mitsunari and Sakon learning some Strategy or some other sh*t like that." She said rather loudly, "Now come ON, your really starting to turn me off!"

The two kissed and proceded to lay down on the bed, where they had...relations.

_A good 5 or so hours later _

He woke up to see Kunoichi passed out on the bed, and he whispered into her ears.

"I love you, Kunoichi."

And he kissed her forehead, and let her head rest on his chest as he drifted off again.

A.N.: Alrighty, what did you guys think, was it unbearibly bad?

Was it ok?

Was it so good you want me to write some more and if I do you'll piss your pants out of joy.

Tell me! Please Read and Review please!

And if you don't R&R, I'll sic Ina on your sorry ass! **(NO SEXUAL INNUENDOS INTENDED!)**


End file.
